1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vise apparatus and more particularly, to a swivel vise which is characterized by a vise assembly having fixed and movable jaw members attached to one end of a ball mount shaft and a ball joint assembly connecting the ball mount shaft to a ring tensioner secured to a mount block, in order to facilitate positioning the vise assembly into a selected position with respect to the mount block, for finishing a gun stock mounted between the fixed and movable vise jaws. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention, the ball joint assembly is characterized by a split ball rotatably joined to the ball mount shaft by means of a cooperating split ring, one end of which split ring is secured to the fixed element of the ring tensioner and the opposite end fastened to the movable element of the ring tensioner. Accordingly, compression of the split ring against the split ball by manipulation of the ring tensioner locates the vise assembly and the gun stock in any desired position with respect to the mount block or workbench to which the mount block is secured, in order to present all surfaces of the gun stock to the craftsman at a selected angle.
One of the problems realized in the finishing of various asymmetrical objects such as wooden gun stocks and the like, is that of positioning the object in a vise at an attitude and location which easily facilitates shaping, smoothing and finishing all surfaces of the object. For example, in the case of wooden gun stocks, a conventional vise is capable of securing the gun stock in an immobile position in either a vertical or a horizontal plane without further adjustment. This limitation in orientation of the gun stock in the vise jaws makes it difficult to accurately shape, smooth and finish the gun stock, since all surfaces of the gun stock cannot be viewed at the proper angle by the craftsman. Furthermore, mounting of the gun stock in a conventional vise does not facilitate access to all areas of the gun stock in any given stage of the operation, for proper finishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The search revealed a number of prior art patents concerned with vise apparatus used for various purposes. These patents are listed below and a copy of each is enclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,192,267, dated July 25, 1916, to U. G. Bond, details an "Armed Vise". The armed vise is characterized by a base, a staff upstanding from the base, a ball and socket mechanism operatively uniting the staff with the base and means for holding the constituent parts of the ball and socket mechanism against relative movement. An arm is pivoted to the staff, along with means for preventing relative swinging movement between the staff and the arm, an extension and a work-holding grip located at the outer end of the extension, with a second ball and socket mechanism connecting the inner end of the extension to the outer end of the arm. The device further includes means for preventing relative movement between the constituent parts of the second ball and socket mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,382, dated May 24, 1921, to F. E. Bergstedt, details a "Vise". The vise detailed in this patent includes a stationary jaw, a sliding bar having slotted plunger seats therein, a trip-rod extending longitudinally of the bar and through the seats, means for operating the rod to be raised and lowered through the seats, an adjusting screw provided in one end of the bar and a jaw carried by the adjusting screw and adapted to be adjusted relative to the stationary jaw. A "Work Holding Clamp" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,811, dated Feb. 27, 1923, to J. H. Rowland. The work holding clamp detailed in this patent includes a supporting rod having a ball head at one end, a supporting standard with a ball socket at one end thereof and a ball at the remaining end, means for clamping the socket upon the ball head of the rod and a pair of gripping jaws fitted for universal adjustment on the ball of the standard. A bracket is fitted on the supporting rod and is provided with a socket, along with a second pair of gripping jaws and an intermediate member by which the second jaw is held for universal adjustment on the bracket socket. U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,296, dated Nov. 15, 1949, to H. E. Kraus, discloses a "Work Support". The work support is designed for supporting work of various shape and size for rotation in a balanced condition about an axis. The device includes a rotatable shaft, means for supporting the shaft with its axis in various angular relationship with respect to the horizontal, an arm, a work-supported supporting table rotatably mounted on one end of the arm to rotate on an axis substantially perpendicular to the arm and a universal joint connection between the other end of the arm and one end of the shaft, for positioning the arm at various angular relationship with respect to the shaft. Further included is means for securing the arm in the desired angular relationship to the shaft to support the work, such that the center of gravity of the arm and the work carried thereby will lie substantially in the axis of rotation of the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,307, dated Feb. 20, 1979, entitled "Vises" and issued to Jordi Dalmau, et al. The vise detailed in this patent also includes a pair of conventional vise jaws or a jig for holding the workpiece. The jaws or jig are mounted for rotational movement about a first axis when released from a locked position and also for tilting movement through 90 degrees to the first axis. This movement is achieved by mounting the jaws or jig on the ball element of a ball and socket arrangement, wherein the socket is slotted to enable the tilting movement. The socket arrangement is mounted for rotation, when released from a locked position, in a plane normal to the plane of rotation of the jaws or a jig. Accordingly, by a combination of rotational movement of the jaws or jig and the socket arrangement, as well as tilting movement of the jaws or jig, the workpiece may be disposed in a selected angular orientation and locked in that position. Locking is achieved by conventional clamping means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,800, dated Oct. 23, 1979, to Earl R. Weaver, details a "Bench Mounted Support for Jewelry Articles and the Like". The device of this patent includes a work holder assembly which is characterized by a clamp assembly for clamp-retention of the jewelry article, a bench mount assembly and a gimbal-type connector coupling the clamp to the bench mount. The gimbal-connector includes a ring assembly rotatably and hingedly connected to the bench mount and rotatably connected to the clamp. A filing block, interchangeable with the clamp assembly, is adapted for connection with the bench mount.
It is an object of this invention to provide a swivel vise having a vise assembly and a cooperating ball joint assembly for mounting an object in the vise assembly and locating the vise assembly and the object in substantially any selected angular position by operation of the ball joint assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ball joint assembly for supporting a clamp member such as a swivel vise, which is capable of supporting a workpiece, which ball joint assembly enables adjustment of the clamp member to any desired angular position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved swivel vise for mounting on a workbench or other work area, which swivel vise is characterized by a vise assembly mounted on one end of a shaft and a ball joint assembly also attached to the shaft, which ball joint assembly is operable to selectively orient the vise assembly in substantially any desired angular orientation with respect to the workbench for finishing a work stock clamped in the vise assembly.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a swivel vise which includes a vise assembly for securing a work stock, which vise assembly is mounted on one end of a shaft. The shaft is clamped between a pair of hemispherically-shaped ball segments joined by a split ring carried by a ring tensioner, such that the vise assembly and work stock can be positioned in substantially any desired angular orientation with respect to a craftsman by manipulation of the shaft and ball segments in the split ring, responsive to operation of the ring tensioner.